The Beast You've Made Of Me
by BittersweetDeceit
Summary: And there he is, Hummel, wearing some weird blue jacket with a lot of buttons and very tight skinny jeans. He's walking towards me with some guy in a fancy uniform. The first thought in my head? Crap. Maybe Kurt did have someone to tell. Karofsky's POV in 2.16.


_**Revised As Of 6/13/2012**_

**A/N Wow, look at this thing. It's odd reading it, as it was written when Karofsky was still a closeted bully, because now Karofsky has accepted who is and is getting help and the support he needs. Anyway, revision. This was originally written January, 2011. Wooooahhh.**

_**The Beast You've Made Of Me**_

I could only think of one thing, and even though it happened a day and a half ago, it seemed like it occurred only minutes before. On the most part, I know I am straight. For god's sake, I _am so not_ gay.

But I have to admit, that Hummel kid was damn hot, and the way he had run in after me was adorable. But that was the extent of it. I had half a mind to beat him up, because even though he was appealing enough, no gay is _ever_ going to look at my junk. So could I beat him up? _Easily_. Anyone who even spared a _glance_ at the skinny boy knew he wouldn't be much of threat. So why didn't I beat him up?

Kurt's face was _so_ close to mine… his eyes were, like, _on fire._ His face was red, and when he was screaming at me, his lips would pucker slightly. Half the words he said, I didn't get, but I could tell that they weren't nice things, really.

Though, the insults I did understand hurt a little. _I don't dig on sweaty boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!_ I couldn't even come up with a good comeback to that one. I simply held up my fist, hoping he'd back down. But he didn't.

His lips were _right there._ I don't know what came over me!

I grabbed the sides of his face roughly, my fingers twisting slightly in his hair, and kissed him. His lips were soft, but I knew he wasn't kissing me back. He just stood there while I moved my lips against his. After a moment, I pulled away to look at him.

His eyes were huge. His skin was pale. His mouth hung open, his lips pink and parted. Just him staring at me like that made me lunge in again, wanting to feel my mouth on his just once more, but with a grunt, he pushed me off with surprising strength. He backed up from me quickly and held a shaking hand to his lips.

Then on a burst of anger, I slammed my hands into my locker and stormed out, leaving him there. What was I supposed to say? That I'm sorry?

Because, honestly, I really wasn't.

I was walking down the stairs, ready for lunch with Azimio and the guys. The kiss with Hummel was still on my mind, but I was determined to forget about it. Kurt Hummel was just some little gay kid; he doesn't even _deserve_ to be on my thoughts. As far as I know, Kurt was alone. He doesn't have anyone to run to and tell about our kiss, so I was safe. I was in the clear.

I turn the corner, walking down the last few flights of stairs. And there he is, Hummel, wearing some weird blue jacket with a lot of buttons and very tight skinny jeans. He's walking towards me with some guy in a fancy uniform. The first thought in my head? _Crap. _

Maybe Kurt _did_ have someone to tell.

"Excuse me," he says, the one in the uniform. I look at him, my eyes switching from him to Hummel. I grimace, knowing what was coming next.

"Hey lady-boys," I reply, looking at Hummel briefly. I look back to the guy in the uniform and I glimpse him up and down. "This your boyfriend, Kurt?" I ask, his name tasting weird on my tongue. Hummel's eyes stayed fixed on me, his face determined but scared. I smirk at the shorter boy.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something," he says calmly. I ignore him.

"I got to get to class," I sneer, making up a quick excuse. Class? No, its lunch. But the two homos don't need to know that. I shove past them, pushing Hummel into the fence. He stumbles back before straightening up.

"Kurt told me what you did."

I turn around and glare at them. Frowning slightly in mock confusion, I say, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

The kid in the navy blazer opens his mouth, before Hummel cuts him off. "You kissed me," he says quietly. I roll my eyes, though my mind was racing. _Shit, this really _is_ Kurt's boyfriend. _

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insist, keeping my eyes on everything but the two guys in front of me. Hummel stares at me for a second, and then his eyes move quickly to the other kid's, who still remains anonymous to me.

"It seems like you might be a little confused," he says softly, almost comfortingly. _Disgusting. _He continues, "And that's totally normal."

I roll my eyes again and walk away. Why am I wasting my time with a bunch of homos? I had better things to do, and this fancy rich kid was _seriously_ getting on my nerves, acting like he knew everything that's going on in my life, and unless he's some freakish gay stalker, he doesn't know _anything._

Hummel and his "friend" follow me, Hummel trailing at a distance. The rich kid keeps talking, "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone," he pushes, and I whip around in anger.

Not alone? Hell, yes, I am _damn _alone. My parents are _so_ anti-gay; if they caught the slightest whiff that I was even bi, they would send me off to a "special" camp. Then this stupid kid, a weak little gay, walks around showing off his gay for the whole school to see, and then suddenly he's converted me to his faggy-ness. Anger bites me and I lunge forward, pushing the prep school kid up against the fence.

"Do not mess with me," I growl, my face inches from his. He holds up his hands in defense, but otherwise does nothing. Why the _hell_ is he so calm? Suddenly, two hands shove me backwards.

"You have to stop this!" Hummel yells. I stumble, and see Hummel's breathing is hard, his eyes showing intense fear. The rich kid is leaning up against the rails, acting as if nothing had happened. He looks at me in pity.

I look at the two before taking a shaky breath and hurrying away.

* * *

I head to the cafeteria and buy my lunch (a murky sloppy joe's). I walk over to my table, where Azimio is already sitting with some other football players, and I sit down next to him, clapping him on the back.

The incident with the two gays is soon forgotten.

I quickly dig into my lunch, laughing with the other guys at some joke. I hear the cafeteria door open and I look up. Here come the two gays. Kurt is leading the prep kid, his face turned up in a smile. Preppie says something, which I can't hear due to the other idiots being loud, and Hummel laughs.

The two pass my table and I stick my foot out. Hummel is leading Preppie, so he trips over my extended leg. He stumbles slightly and Preppie reaches forward quickly, grabbing onto Kurt's elbow and waist to keep him standing. Hummel's face turns red and Preppie smiles at Hummel, his own face turning red.

I flinch. Jealous? Damn, no, of course not…

Preppie and Hummel walk away and buy their lunch. I glance back at my friends. They're still hyped up on some stupid prank they pulled on some stupid teacher. Discreetly, I scan the lunch room, and find the two homos sitting at a table by a window, by themselves. I look over at the Glee club losers, and they're all staring at Kurt in shock. That short Rachel girl stands up, before the black chick Tony is crushing on pulls her back down.

I look back over to the gay lovebirds. Hummel is poking at his salad and Preppie is looking at him in concern. Preppie picks up one of Hummel's croutons and pops it in his mouth. Hummel looks up and laughs, his mouth is forming words that I can't hear.

Preppie is laughing. He pulls his phone out from an inside pocket of his uniform jacket thing and snaps a picture of Hummel. Kurt grins and says something.

I _really_ wish I knew what they were saying.

Luckily, they were sitting close to the garbage cans. I wolf down the rest of my lunch and get up to throw it away.

"So, what do you think of McKinley?" Hummel asks. Preppie looks around and shrugs.

"It's been a long time since I was at a public school. Things seem to have gotten… blander," Preppie says, looking disapprovingly at the tan walls. I slowly dump my leftover food into the trash can, craning my head towards their conversation.

"McKinley, home of the Titans and dreadful color schemes," Hummel replies, and Preppie laughs, popping another one of Hummel's croutons in his mouth. "You do realize that you could've gotten a lunch for yourself, right? I would've paid for you."

"I'm not that hungry," Preppie says, and Hummel stares at him, shaking his head. "Well, I'm hungry for croutons. You mind?"

Hummel shakes his head with a stupid smile on his face. He puts some lettuce in his mouth as Preppie steals more of his croutons. They're practically sharing a lunch. _Gross. _

I look behind me and see a bunch of students whispering to each other. They're all pointing at Preppie and Hummel and talking behind their hands to each other. I put my tray away and lean against the wall, pretending to check my phone as I continue to listen.

Why am I doing this?

"Blaine?" Hummel asks. I raise an eyebrow. So Preppie's name was _Blaine_. How cute.

"Hmm?" Blaine mutters, swallowing the last of Hummel's croutons. Hummel takes a deep breath.

"I honestly can't thank you enough for helping me today. It means a lot to me," Hummel says, voice soft. Blaine laughs lightly and takes Hummel's hand in his. _I'm_ _not jealous…_

"Like I said before, it's no problem. I remember how freaked out you were after that kiss - sexual assault, more like - and I wanted to come and support you. You deserve someone to stand by you. Courage," Blaine says, then smiles. Kurt, _I mean Hummel_, rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for texting me that every other minute. I just _love it_ when my friends clog up my inbox with single worded messages," Hummel says sarcastically, though he is smiling happily, and Blaine holds up his hands in mock defense.

"Hey! I only sent it, like, 4 times. It was pretty inspirational, huh?" Preppie says, laughing. Hummel grins toothily, which I have to admit, is odd. I never see him smile like that. He picks up his tray, standing up to throw it away. Blaine follows. _Ah, shit._

The two head over to where I'm leaning against the wall. Preppie spots me first, and all he does is stare at me really hard before lightly urging Hummel forward. Hummel looks at him in confusion before his eyes land on me. I see his intake of breath and it looks like he's holding it in. Preppie places a hand on Hummel's back, leading him forward.

I sneer at them and walk away, realizing that for the second time today, _I_ was the one walking away from them.

* * *

The next day, I walk into the school and pull my locker open. I take my letterman jacket out and pull it on, looking down the hall absently. I know Hummel's locker is somewhere down there. I lean around my locker, and through the jumble of students, I see him taping something up on the door of the locker. I slam my own one closed and walk over to his.

He's wearing a yellow jacket, black skinny jeans and yellow boots. He sets the tape down, and holds his locker door with his hand, giving it a pleased smile. I grimace when I see a photograph of Preppie paired with a random collage of the word "courage" below it. It has no significance to me, but yet I feel suddenly angry with it.

I walk over and slam my shoulder against his body with all my strength. He falls to the ground, and I smirk and walk away.

Looking back, I see him clutching his knees and leaning his head against the lockers, his eyes closed and looking as if he is about to cry. I bet he wishes his Preppie was here now, but sadlyhe _isn't_. Well, there's always me…

I shake my head, and head into my gym class.


End file.
